The Girl by the Window
by purrfictionist
Summary: "You can't do this!" I yell as my father's men tighten their grasp me. "You can't send me away and kick me out of your life like this! I'm your son!" Nathan Ivashkov turns to me, his eyes cold. "You stopped being my son the day you started dating that Hathaway girl." My heart sinks into my chest as my eyes fall to the floor. "Please, dad..." I beg. "You're going to Palm Springs."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying out an experiment here with this little piece I've come up with. It's going to be a short story about Sydrian, of course, and I'm not going to be writing a summary because I don't want to say too much. I'm sorry ahead of time if there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that. I'm on wordpad and they don't autocorrect anything and I might have missed something when editing. So, I hope you like this chapter and decide to hang on to the story :)**

Rehab.

I look up from the paper in utter shock and disbelief. "You're kidding me right?" I say.

Silence greets me and Dr. Olendski's eyes drift down to the huge manilla file stamped Ivashkov. "This is not the first time you've been caught in this kind of situation Mr. Ivashkov, nor is it your second, third, or..."

"Alright, that's enough," I snap as I slap the paper on the table.

Her voice echoes in my head, _not your first, not your second, third_... My blood y hands start to shake and I clamp them over my tired eyes that are shadowed by dark bags underneath them. I close my eyes and take in a deep, shaky breath and try to lull my pounding heart.

Rehab. She's telling me to go to rehab.

A voice in the back of my head tells me that this is the right way to go and that this is the right thing to do. But the hole in my heart tells me something else. It tells me that no one, not even some highly priced, award winning phsyciatrist can help me stitch it up. It's a hole that will never be mended. Only the tingling taste, the intoxicating illusions, the soothing after taste of tobacco and vodka can wash the pain away until there's nothing but me and a room full of empty bottles and cigaratte butts. No voices, no pain.

Dr. Olendski has been my pschyiatrist for the past few years. She's been with me from the day I was caught sneaking alcohol home and through all my bar fights, including the fight yesterday night. And now, she's given up on me. Just like my mother, my emotionless, cold, father.

_"I'm empty Adrian,"_ she had said. _"I no longer can help you."_

She doesn't get it. She doesn't feel the pain that's eating me away. She doesn't know how it feels to be looked at with disgust, to have your own father consider you a piece of trash. No one ever understands, no one but my aunt. But now she's gone to. And now I have no one to believe in me, no one to tell me that I'm their favorite, that I'm not worthless but invaluable.

Bile rises in my throat as I slowly push myself up to my feet. I take a long look at the thick file on her desk before looking down at my family ring, the one my aunt had given me when I was a mere child. "I am not going to rehab."

**So how was it? I hope you loved it. I love this idea I have and I know that I'm going to be having a fun time writing it. It's a little difficult to write because it's in Adrian's POV but hopefully I'm doing good. I'll try to update daily and most importantly...**

**LEAVE A **_**REVIEW**_**! FOLLOW! AND FAVORITE! I need to know how I'm doing and reviews are the only way for me** **find out so click that REVIEW button! **

Purrfictionist


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it go?" my mother asks me as I walk into her office. "Did your doctor prescribe you anything new?"

I shake my head as I close the door behind me. I slowly turn myself around to face my mother standing near the window with her back to me. I take in her oval shaped office that's situated on the tenth floor of our family business's headquarter. Posh leather furniture occupies the farther end of her room, leaving more than enough space for the huge rectangular glass table where she holds her meetings. Parallel to the conference table is her desk, a classic mahagony desk that screams "MONEY". On top of it sits mountains of files and planning books that keep her busy all through the day and night.

**Well, here's another chapter! I'm looking for a beta who can help me edit this story. I'm planning to update at least once or twice a week so I guess the person has to be available to frequently edit and each update is short so it won't be too much work. I'm working on wordpad and it's a pain to edit :(**

**On the other hand, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Read and Review!**

I remember coming to this very office as a child. I used to sit in the corner of her office on her couch doing my homework while my mother held her conferences just a few feet away. Every single employee, including my mother herself, fell into work like it's what they breathed. None of them ever noticed me. My own mother forgot about me at times. I slept in this office one too many times. I practically grew up here.

I walk over to where my mother's standing. She's tall, like my father, just a few inches smaller than him. She's wearing one of her gray skirts and one of her many designer shirts that's topped off with a blazer. Next to her is her handmade handbag that she had bought from a highly priced store in Italy. Her body is straight as a wire and she looks almost regal.

"No, nothing new," I lie.

She looks into my eyes and raises an eyebrow. "Is that so Adrian?" she asks, narrowing her piercing blue eyes. "Are you failing to tell me something?"

I look out the window at the tall buildings and long curling highways of New York. "I've told you everything mom, as always."

"Good," she says. "I'm glad."

Her voice doesn't sound like it. My mind starts to spin as I let my hand fold out against the window. Fog forms around my hand against the cold winter air that embraces the snowy state outside. _Leave him alone Nathan. It's time we moved on from him, start putting up interviews_, he remembers his mother saying to his father when he graduated from high school. _I'm a failure. I can't even lie to my own parents without feeling guilty. I can't even lie properly,_ I tell myself. My hand starts to shake as I realize what's happening. _Come down boy_, another voice says in my head. I inhale sharply as I recognize it.

I feel my mother looking at me and I force a smile as I drag my eyes up to hers. I stuff my shaking hands into my pockets and walk over to her champagne bar. I pour myself some red wine and sit down on a nearby bar stool. I take a nice, long sip, and lean back against the cold maroon wall as I enjoying the nice, tangy liquid drip down my throat. My heart starts to calm down and I let my tense shoulders slump against the wall.

"Are you going out somewhere?" I ask as I force my eyes to stay on the wine. Like the coward I am, I still can't look my mother in the eyes.

"Actually, _we_ are," she says as she shakes her head at the sight of my wine and I. I ignore her annoyed look and take another sip. "We're going over to Dragomir Hotels headquarter."

I stop breathing and look up at her. "W-what?" I ask. "Why?"

Danielle Ivashkov smiles as she picks up her back. "We just signed a deal with them Adrian. We're merging the businesses together."

My hands tighten around the glass. "Why do I need to go there?" I ask her, my voice getting dark. "I think I made it clear where I stand with their business."

"Well Adrian, you are not running the business are you? And you don't want anything to do with it so why should I listen to what you say?"

"Because it's common sense!" I yell as I slam the glass against the bar table. "They insulted us, they insulted me!"

"You let yourself get insulted Adrian. You let yourself be a fool and an idiot before them. They merely reacted to your behavior!"

I feel anger course through my veins. How dare she say this to me?!

_Calm down Adrian, you must think straight,_ the voice says in my head.

"Keep quiet!" I yell.

"Excuse me?!" my mother says in shock.

I groan and rub my eyes as I stand up. "Mom, you cannot do this. You cannot take me back there."

"If this is about the girl, Adrian, I honestly do not care. You cannot hide from her forever," she says as she walks towards her door. "Act like a man."

I watch her walk out of the room, her heals clicking against the wooden floor. I ball my hands into fists and let out a pained cry as I slide to the floor. My head starts pounding and I feel my heart rate picking up again but I don't care. All I can think about long dark hair and sharp brown eyes. All I can think about is Rose Hathaway.

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it? In this story, Adrian's mom is going to be as mean as Nathan, Nathan of course is going to be a degree or two even more mean. **_**LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


End file.
